


The escape game never seemed so cruel

by dancewithoutyou (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dancewithoutyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Before and After</p>
            </blockquote>





	The escape game never seemed so cruel

What once was filled with agitation, and anger, is now filled with regret. It sits on his lips, numbing.

Fire on his tongue, now in his eyes. They sting, they burn.

If only to take back the punches, the hits.

He was careless. He's sorry. Wrong. Now humbled.

Enemies unto the end. A new beginning, an empty beginning. Who's to hold him accountable now?

A fighter. A liar. Alive. And dead.

From student to teacher, he's left to bless a name in the only way he can; affecting its redemption with truth.

Forgetful? Never.

Finally hopeful. With reason, with cause.


End file.
